


The Little Things You Know

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [26]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Adjusting, Drabble, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Teamwork, Workaholic Brandt, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, reaching out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the rocks. How you like it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).



> Prompt: Brandt... how he's having to learn to be on a team instead of sitting behind a desk

Jane set a tumbler down hard in front of Will on the table. "On the rocks. How you like it."

He looked up a little dazed from his computer. It had gotten dark outside when he wasn't paying attention. He'd been buried in analysis since this morning. "You know how I like it?"

Jane gave him a funny look and sat down on the couch next to him. "Haven't really done the team thing in a while, have you?"

He really hadn't. Analysis didn't demand the same kind of inter-reliance fieldwork did. "Sorry, just…"

Jane smiled at him. "I know."


End file.
